culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Look Hear?
| Length = 45:06 | Label = Mercury (UK original release) 7T's (UK 2008 reissue) Warner Bros. (U.S.) | Producer = 10cc | Last album = Bloody Tourists (1978) | This album = Look Hear? (1980) | Next album = Ten Out of 10 (1981) | Misc = }} [ Allmusic review] }} Look Hear? is the seventh studio album by 10cc, released in 1980. It reached No. 35 in the UK and No. 180 in the United States. The album, recorded at the band's Strawberry Studios South in Dorking, Surrey, was the first by 10cc since its 1976 split to include songs written by neither Graham Gouldman or Eric Stewart. The cover art, created by Hipgnosis, underwent significant alteration for the album's U.S. release: the prominent display of the words "Are you normal" was replaced by a photo of a sheep relaxing on a beach, a similar image of which had appeared only as a small insert on the UK cover. The album was their first for their new label in the U. S., Warner Bros. Records. Two singles were lifted from the album: "One Two Five (edit)"/"Only Child" and "It Doesn't Matter at All"/"From Rochdale to Ocho Rios" (B-side changed to "Strange Lover" for U.S. release). Only "One Two Five" would be released in the U. S., and it would fail to chart. Both Gouldman and Stewart would later express their disappointment with the album's lukewarm reception, but they would also acknowledge that their hearts might not have been in it. At the time of its making, Stewart was still recovering from an automobile accident that left him with blindness in one eye and temporary hearing loss in one ear. They also admit that the hiatus the band was forced to go into following Stewart's accident was the beginning of the end, and that musical tastes had shifted in the interim. Track listing # "One-Two-Five" (Graham Gouldman, Eric Stewart) – 5:21 # "Welcome to the World" (Rick Fenn, Duncan Mackay) – 3:43 # "How'm I Ever Gonna Say Goodbye" (Fenn, Gouldman) – 3:38 # "Don't Send We Back" (Fenn) – 3:20 # "I Took You Home" (Stewart) – 5:18 # "It Doesn't Matter at All" (Gouldman, Stewart) – 4:01 # "Dressed to Kill" (Gouldman, Stewart) – 3:26 # "Lovers Anonymous" (Gouldman, Stewart) – 5:06 # "I Hate to Eat Alone" (Gouldman) – 2:57 # "Strange Lover" (Gouldman, Stewart) – 3:44 # "L.A. Inflatable" (Gouldman, Stewart) – 4:32 :Bonus tracks (GB 2008 Remastered Version) Personnel * Eric Stewart – lead vocals, guitars, electric piano, vocoder, slide lead guitar, marracas, percussion * Graham Gouldman – lead vocals, bass, guitars, congas * Rick Fenn – vocals, guitars, lead vocals (A4) * Duncan Mackay – Yamaha CS80 synthesizer, organ, Hohner Clavinet duo, harpsichord, vocoder, tubular bells, electric piano * Paul Burgess – drums, percussion, marimba, timpani * Stuart Tosh – backing vocals, percussion, timpani References Category:10cc albums Category:1980 albums Category:Albums with cover art by Hipgnosis Category:Mercury Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:English-language albums